Użytkownik:Aramorena/Photogallery
Taka tam galeria, żeby zdjęcia się nie kurzyły, lel. Moje obrazki Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Hmmm, zastanówmy się... Czy ten mały kucyk co przede mną stoi nie powiedział właśnie, że gram na gitarze? Nightrock and her guitar by Ara.jpg|Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to jest bas, nie gitara?! Drzewo genealogiczne Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Belle famille de Nightrock (dziadek od strony taty będzie jednak miał na imię Money Goldcolt) Nightrock_i_koleżanki_z_klasy_Ary_by_Ara.jpg|Jak Arze nudzi się na lekcji to narysuje wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy... xD Night, Delice, Warfire, Spotty i Freshy by Ara.png|Nighty z Warfire, Spotty Hot, Delice i Freshy Jumping Nighty by Ara.png|Nighty sobie skacze i ma paskudny ogon Nightrock by Ara.png Collaby OC_collab_by_Aramorena_i_Magi.png|O taki długi jest mój język! - Collab z Magi Cudze prace Nightrock By Madziubas.png|Od Madziubasa Nightrock by Nataniella.png|Od Naty Nightrock Pony Town by Deerloud.png|Od Deer Nighrock by KeylaLps..png|Od Keyli Nighrock by KeylaLps.png|Od Keyli, neonowa Nighty Inne kucyki Spinning by Ara.png|1 generacja Warfire - Spinning Lucky Storm by Ara.png|3 generacja Warfire, Lucky Storm - co ciekawe, obrazek jest digitalem prawdziwego pierwszego obrazka z Luck Free Will by Aramorena.png|Free Will, czyli panna Zdradzam wszystkich, których nie lubię i których lubię też Freshy South by Ara.png|Freshy South, czyli prawa ręka Misterious Sanda Delice Rescue by Ara.png|Delice Rescue, raperka z RI lub też lady Wiem od ciebie znacznie więcej, więc traktuj mnie jako autorytet Flame Follow by Ara.png|Flame Follow, fizyk z RI czyli pan Kocham cię War, niemal tak bardzo jak pojęcia fizyczne Misterius Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand (lol, pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka...) czyli Wszechmocny Szefuńcio (btw całkiem go lubię) Shadow Sword by Ara.png|Shadow Sword czyli sir Zdradzę nawet Ruch Złotego Pyłu dla tej nieznajomej pegazicy o karmelowej sierści Terror Expert by Ara.png|Terror Expert (komandor Terroryzuję każdego i każdą bo tak), czyli pierwsza próba rysowania w SAIu bez tła Shocking Phone by Madziubas and Ara.png|Collab z Madziubasem, Shocking Phone, czyli miss Wszyscy lubią mnie bardzo a ja ciebie wcale, więc będę ci dokuczać Shaow of Misterious Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand. Znowu pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka! L'evolution de Warfire by Ara.png|Ewolucja War - od lewej: Spinning, Freewood Lightling, Lucky Storm i Warfire Warfire, Dark Moss & Shocking Phone by Ara.png|Pierwszy obrazek z Dark Mossem i serialową wersją Shocking Phone Surprise by Ara.png|Free Will w płaszczu i Freshy bez niego xD Molested Warfire by Ara.png|Spotty, Free Will i Freshy South uwielbiają Warfire... Warfire and her classmates by Ara.png|War i jej koleżanki z klasy Spotty Hot & Fail by Aramorena.png|Spotty Hot wraz ze swoim chłopakiem i zwierzęciem Spotty Hot and Pastel Net by Ara.png|Czasem jednak mama pozwoli się przytulić... xP Spotty Fail heart by Ara.png|"Miłość stanęła w drzwiaaach!" Fail_i_Spotty_by_Czikorita.png|Miłość rośnie w okoł nas! By Czika Freshy South and Warfire acha by Ara.png|Acha...? Merry Christmas, shoolmates!by Ara.png|Prezent świąteczny dla moich koleżanek z klasy War & RI friends - Physic Music by Ara.png|Flame Follow śpiewa dla Warfire... o fizyce ;-; Perfect Hurt, Warfire Metal Killer and Short Hater by Ara.png|War i jej prześladowczynie ze świata Equestria Girls War's family by Ara.png|Każdy rodzic chce od niej czegoś innego ;-; Clean It All and Warfire by Ara.png|Takie bardziej realne War i jej mama Nightrock_i_koleżanki_z_klasy_Ary_by_Ara.jpg|Koleżanki z klasy Ary Warire and Freshy creator by Ara.png|Ludzka Freshy South Night, Delice, Warfire, Spotty i Freshy by Ara.png|Delice i Freshy Wildrock by Ara.png|Wildrock, wcześniejsza generacja Nighty Inne kucyki collaby Plaża by DeerAra.png|Plażowy collab, nie chce mi się pisać z kim xP - Free Will, Clean It All, Crazy Relax =A to już nie zdjecia= Wondercash (z ang. zdumiewająca kasa) — pegaz; OC Ary. Jego rodzicami są Dusty Craft i Honeyprose. Mieszka wraz z siostrzenicą Warfire na Manehattanie. Ogier, który nie zawsze w stu procentach trzyma się prawa. Powstanie Wondercash 0.1 250px|thumb|left|Pierwsza wersja Casha Pewnego sierpniowego dnia na wikię dołączyła nowa użytkowniczka, OchiYuno. Arze bardzo spodobała się jej OC, Moana, więc zaproponowała nowicjuszce relacje jej kucyka z Warfire. Gdy Yuno się zgodziła, Rena zaczęła pisać historię znajomości kucy. Przyszedł jej do głowy naprawdę genialny pomysł, ale wymagał on stworzenia nowego kucyka: cwanego antykwariusza-oszusta spokrewnionego z War, prowadzącego sklep na Manehattanie. Ara oczywiście stanęła na wysokości zadania i wymyśliła mu imię oraz jakieś podstawy charakteru. Początkowo wszystko miało się tu zakończyć, jednak przez kolejny miesiąc sympatia autorki do Wondercasha wzrastała, skutkiem czego mniej-więcej w środku wrzesnia Rena postanowiła stworzyć artykuł o nim. Wymagało to jednak wymyślenia wyglądu kucyka. Ara ściągnęła z Internetu bazę i utworzyła kucyka o zielonomorskiej grzywie, szarolimonkowej sierści oraz szaroniebieskich oczach. Kucyk niezbyt jej się podobał, ale postanowiła, że dopracuje go kiedyś indziej. Wondercash 0.2 Dzień po stworzeniu pierwowzoru Wondercasha Ara potwornie nudziła się na lekcjito zdanie pojawia się w każdym moim artykule xD, więc naszkicowała lepszą wersję ogiera. Tym razem koncept bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Obiecała sobie, że doda ten obrazek na wikię, jednak z powodu problemów ze sprzętem, nie udało jej się. W zamian za to stworzyła obrazek z Cashem na bazie z Internetu, wzorując się na tradycyjnym rysunku. W ten momencie pojawił się jednak kłopot: Pierwowzór kucyka miał bardzo brzydkie kolory, a nowa wersja była jedynie naszkicowana. Rena musiała więc dobrać nowe barwy sierści i grzywy ogiera (kolor oczu akurat jej się podobał). Zaczęła eksperymentować z kolorami. Sierść kucyka była beżowa, łososiowa, bardzo jasno cyanowa, błękitna, przydymionobordowa, jasnoprzydymionobordowa, brudnoczerwona, aż wreszcie Ara zdecydowała się na kolor seledynowogroszkowy, obecny. Z grzywą poszło troche łatwiej; jej wcześniejszymi barwami był złotobeżowy, ciemny brąz, czerwonobrązowy, aż wreszcie przydymiony czerwonobrązowy - czyli znacznie mniej barw niż w przypadku sierści. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa i ogon Wondercasha mają kolor przydymionego brązu z domieszką szarości. Przód przypomina fryzurę Warfire - układa się w dość długą grzywkę z jednym wystającym kosmykiem, który jest odrobinę krótszy od reszty. Dalsza część grzywy Casha oraz jego ogon są napuszone w górnej części i gwałtownie zawijają się pod koniec. To, dość dziwaczne uczesanie jest inspirowane fryzurą postaci epizodycznej ze znanego serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", Boskiego Bobby'ego - autorka prawdę mówiąc nie wie, z jakiego powodu. Włosy ogiera są dość zadbane i zwykle względnie rozczesane. Wonder nigdy ich nie związuje, bo twierdzi iż nie wypada mu, bo zabawa w czesanie i układanie włosów jest dla klaczy i ewentualnie fryzjerów. Na większe gale ogier starannie się czesze i ma nadzieję, że nie będzie wyglądać jakoś bardzo niestosownie. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Wondercasha jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina kolor groszku, ale jest nieznacznie jaśniejszy, nieco bardziej niebieski i lekko przydymiony. W ciemności przywodzi na myśl barwę zwaną morską, która nie ma wiele wspólnego z prawdziwym kolorem morza. Całe ciało kucyka szpecą a może zdobią liczne, ale dość niewielkie blizny różnego pochodzenie. Cash jest bardzo wysokim i stosunkowo chudym kucykiem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest za wysoki. W dzieciństwie rodzice podejrzewali, że ogier może mieć prawe przednie kopytko nieznacznie krótsze od pozostałych i bardzo się tym martwili, ale po wizycie u ortopedy okazało się, iż na szczęście tak nie jest. Oczy Oczy Wondercasha są duże i owalne. Jego źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy ogier o coś prosi, pojawia się w nich jeszcze trzeci błysk. Tęczówki Casha mają barwę szaroniebieskią, podobną do lekko zachmurzonego nieba. Czasem zdają się odbijać blask słońca, lub księżyca, aczkolwiek nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Ogier ma bardzo krótkie rzęsy; tak krótkie, ze ledwo je widać. W wieku nastoletnim Wonder miał bzika na punkcie zespołów rockowych (co do teraz w pewnym stopniu mu zostało), toteż na szkolnych imprezach często malował się na któregoś ze swoich idoliKISS, KISS everywhere! xD, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Obecnie wyrósł z tego, aczkolwiek czasem, jeśli uda mu się dostać na czyiś koncert, pozwala sobie powrócić do szalonego zwyczaju z młodościto brzmi jakby on był stary, lol! Skrzydła Skrzydła Casha są odrobinę większe, niż u przeciętnego kucyka, aczkolwiek nie tak wielkie, jak u księżniczek. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, dość zadbane i w bardzo dobrej kondycji. Czasami wypadają z nich pojedyncze piórka, wszystkie w przydymionogroszkowej barwie. Ogier czyści swoje skrzydła przy kąpieli (mniej starannie) i po większym wysiłku (bardziej starannie), choć za tym nie przepada. Potrafi dosyć je złożyć i bardzo szybko rozłożyć. Jego lewe skrzydło jest nieco krzywe przy nasadzie, co jest skutkiem faktu, iż Wonder we wczesnym dzieciństwie je złamał, a kość źle się zrosła. To lekkie skrzywienie nie przeszkadza jednak Cashowi w lataniu (bo on lata bardzo rzadko i nie na długie dystanse xD). Znaczek Na znaczku Casha widnieje złoty wisior z limonkowym kryształem. Ów naszyjnik to pewien dość mało znany, starożytny amulet, znaleziony przez ogiera na poczatku jego archeologicznej kariery. Symbolizuje talent kucyka do odnajdywania cennych, a czasem i magicznych antyków. Wonder jest bardzo zadowolony ze swojego znaczka i uważa go za wielkie wyróżnienie, bowiem tylko nieliczne kucyki mają na znaczkach konkretne artefakty. Co ciekaweto nie jest ciekawe., kiedy zdobył swój znaczek, nie całkiem rozumiał jego znaczenie i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pracować w fabryce biżuterii. Dodatki Cash zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: złoty, okrągły kolczyk w prawym uchu, limonkową chustkę zawiązaną na prawym, przednim kopytku oraz amulet, dzieki któremu zdobył znaczek. Wszystkie te rzeczy są jedynie ozdobami, aczkolwiek ogier jest do nich dość przywiązany. Chustkę nosił już jako źrebak - tylko że wtedy na szyi, jako apaszkę. Dostał ją od babci w prezencie na Wigilię Serdeczności. Jako nastolatek uznał, że apaszka wygląda obciachowo, więc zaczął zawiązywać chustkę na kopycie, jako pseudo bransoletkę. Kolczyk pojawił się w jego uchu stosunkowo niedawno - dopiero, kiedy ogier osiągnął pełnoletniość. Ogier traktuje go jako "swoje pierwsze szaleństwo w okresie dorosłości", ale prawdę mówiąc nie wie, po co mu ten kolczyk. Amulet natomiast jest ze złota i ma kształt pięciokąta foremnego. Jest wysadzany pięciokątnym, limonkowym heliodorem, również pięciokątnym. Niegdyś miał ponoć magiczną moc, ale obecnie nie działa. Cash nosi go jako pamiątkę. Imię Imię Wondercash informuje o drugim talencie ogiera (poza archeologią) - szybkim i zwykle uczciwym zdobywaniu sporych ilości pieniędzy w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Imię powstało w tej samej chwili, co kucyk, pochodzi z języka angielskiego. Nie ma głębokiej symboliki, jego znaczenie jest raczej dosłowne. Bardzo dobrze oddaje upodobania ogiera, łatwo z niego wywnioskować, że lubi mieć kasę i że potrafi zdobywać ją na różne, zadziwiające sposoby. Z powodów znanych jedynie autorce nie jest dwuczłonowe. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Wondercash urodził się dość dawno temu, pewnego zimowego poranka. Pierwsze lata życia spędził w domu rodzinnym na Manehattanie wraz z kochającymi rodzicami. Przedszkole W przedszkolu Cash nie był zbyt lubiany, bo często zdarzało mu się zabrać komuś zabawkę. Mimo to ogierowi bardzo podobało się w przedszkolu. Szkoła podstawowa Nie chce mi się tego pisać. Gimnazjum Zdobycie znaczka Liceum Studia Podróże Powrót na Manehattan Osobowość Cwany Żartobliwy Otwarty Niezbyt uczciwy Egoistyczny Wondercash nie jest może wielkim egoistą, ale... Odważny Pewny siebie Uparty Chciwy Pracowity Cierpliwy Przebiegły Umiejętności Archeologia Zdobywanie kasy Prowadzenie biznesu Przekonywanie Gra na perkusji Latanie Anty-umiejętności Skateboard Utrzymywanie porządku Tworzenie Jedyne co Wonder potrafi stworzyć, to prosty rytm na perkusji. Wiązanie krawatów Utrzymywanie równowagi A szczególnie na wysokościach! Gotowanie Relacje Mama Tato Clean It All BFF z podstawówki Pierwsza dziewczyna Druga dziewczyna Crazy Relax Warfire Nightrock W Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Narodziny Ciekawostki *Bardzo lubi rocka i soul, a poza tym nie lubi muzyki *Niektórzy znajomi nazywają go Won, Cwaniak, Won but loose, Oszust... *Czysto teoretycznie, nosi na sobie bardzo cenny okaz muzealny, choć prawdę mówiąc zgodnie z prawem może go sobie mieć. Znalazł naszyjnik na swoim strychu w starej skrzyni. Tak, później przeniosę to do historii. Cytaty Galeria {.{Szablon:Galeria|zdjęcie = kucyk by user.png}.} Przypisy